


To The Master's Credit

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Cloaks and Daggers [17]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Canon History, Clay Bleeds Malik, Clay Lives, Des Bleeds Altair, Gen, Hero Worship, Modern AU, Modern!Altair, Modern!Ezio, Modern!Mario, Reincarnation, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Ezio sometimes finds it strange when Clay and Desmond Bleed together, and stranger still the way they react to the Levantian Assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Master's Credit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



It is disconcerting, to Ezio's trained eye, to watch the way Clay and Desmond, clearly Bleeding, skitter around the visiting Master Assassin. Of course, Master Rahman spoke the same tongue Altair did, the same old tongue language Clay and Desmond sometimes fell into. But he didn't think that alone was the reason for their caution, why they went out of their way to make themselves scarce.

The visiting trainer, Rauf, had taken to working with some of the Italian youngsters in the ring, and it wasn't until the second week, when Ezio had the chance to watch him, that he had any idea what was going on.

“Altair! Come, let us show my students how to fight with a blade.”

Desmond-- jerked, surprise flitting across his face but stepping forward already, drawn by the call of a name that didn't actually belong to him, and Clay snorted, tongue twisting into syllables Ezio had heard enough times to recognize. “Tch. Novice.”

He was not, at least, looking at their visitor. Though Ezio had seen him direct the tone and words at Altair himself, it was usually pinned against Desmond's eagle-bright gaze.

Uncle Mario and Master Rahman stepped up behind both of them, as Altair let himself into the stone ring to match swords with Rauf.

“What is this?”

Desmond's face twisted, his lips pulled into an annoyed frown. “I'm not a novice, Malik.” Which was, once again, another phrase Ezio had heard enough of to translate.

'Malik' scowled at him. Opened his mouth to say something.

Master Rahman cleared his throat and they both sort of flinched to look at him. Bowed low, arms tucked close to their sides-- except Clay's left, which Ezio had noticed always hung limp when he was Bleeding through with this personality.

“If you two are through,” Uncle Mario began. “I would like to watch the match.”

“It is a good match, Uncle. The cadets seem to adore Instructor Rauf.” The words no sooner left his mouth than Ezio realized that adore was precisely what Clay and Desmond did, when Bleeding around Master Rahman.


End file.
